


Shy to Kiss

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han breaks down in the middle of a party, where the only thing he senses is Minseok, and the only thing Minseok senses, is him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This a pseudo-fluffy alpha!Minseok omega!Luhan heat sex smut fic. You're welcome.  
> Incidentally, this is the first time I've written ABO smut before? How'd that even happen??

Lu Han pulls at his shirt collar and breathes shallowly, steadily. It's his shirt today. It really doesn't fit. Maybe he accidentally picked one up that belonged to his roommate and that's why it doesn't fit. It feels too small. It's choking him, causing him to break out into a light sweat. Or maybe it's not even his clothes. Perhaps it's the overwhelming mass of bodies in the room. It's a superbowl party and Lu Han has never been to one of these before. He heard the word 'football' and knows, sure, it won't be the correct kind of football that he's grown up watching, but he's a foreigner in this land and why study abroad if not to experience new things. Like superbowl parties, and 'football', and the stink and sweat of so many alphas, betas and omegas all crushed together into one tiny living space crowded around a large television screen and drinking beer. 

It doesn't even taste good, whatever light beer they're drinking. Lu Han picked up a bottle and took a swallow and promptly cringed and pretended it didn't make him want to gag. Actually, everything he puts into his mouth tonight makes him feel a little bit ill. It couldn't be... could it...? And if it is... he can hold off just one evening right? This isn't the place for... oh please, it can't be, it just can't be...

"Lu Han? Are you okay?" Jongdae, his beta friend from his major, comes up beside him in the kitchen with a frown on his face. His forehead is wrinkled in concern. Lu Han is grateful, but he doesn't exactly know how to answer. Jongdae is his ride here, and without him he has no way of getting home. But they're not the best of friends and Lu Han doesn't want to impose... doesn't want to force Jongdae to go home early and miss the whole game all because Lu Han was stupid and... 

"Huh? I'm fine. I'm fine. Just, didn't like the beer."

It is fine, isn't it? Lu Han is strong. He can hold out. If he can just wait until tonight.

"Sure? Your forehead is all spotty. Sure you aren't getting a fever?" 

"Yeah, no. It's just my stomach. It didn't like whatever was in that pizza... Uhm..." Lu Han fights a wave of nausea just as a loud cheer goes up from the room with the TV. Somebody scored and Lu Han doesn't know because he can't figure out the rules to this new weird version of football and even if he could figure it out, it wouldn't interest him because... He wobbles and almost falls over. "Where's the bathroom?" He panics.

"Hallway," answers Jongdae. He points out of the kitchen and across the living room. It looks like a long way to go, and there are so many... smells... 

"Okay, thanks." He takes a few steps and Jongdae grabs his elbow. He wonders if Jongdae has figured out what is going on, or if he thinks as Lu Han wants him to think, that he really just needs to go to the bathroom. No matter, because right now Lu Han needs a private sanctuary where he can submerge his head under cold water and hopefully fortify himself for a few more hours. 

This fucking heat, why does it have to come now!?

A few heads turn when Lu Han passes behind the sofas and chairs, all pulled forward off the wall so everyone can sit close and center. It gives him a walkway, an avenue to pass through. The scents are magnifying, but most of the guys here are caught up in sports lust. It'll be enough hopefully to keep their primary attention on the game and not on the omega sneaking through behind their backs. An omega who's cock is just a little bit hard and he won't be secreting the primary pheromones yet until his heat is in full swing, but damn does he feel uncomfortable right now. 

Jongdae helps him halfway across, and then Lu Han shirks his arm and thanks him, but he can go to the bathroom himself. He has tunnel vision, a door in the shadows and only ten more steps to get there. It'll have a lock. Maybe he can even rub this one out and that will give him some time. If he can just get there first without passing out.

But then a gust of something passes by his nose, and Lu Han freezes. He pales and something in his senses are screaming at him. An alpha, and a damned good smelling one at that. A familiar one... Minseok.

He turns his head and catches on a pair of eyes. They're dark blue and swimmingly deep and totally fixated on Lu Han. Shit. Shit shit, it would be Minseok wouldn't it? The alpha he's been dreaming about, day and night. The alpha with the best scent and the best, hottest body, and the prettiest smile and the firmest muscles and... 

He tries to move again, fumbles and almost falls. Minseok is there in a heartbeat, elbowing past strangers who don't even realize what's going on because their brains are so fixated on the game.

"Lu Han? What's wrong are you okay, are you... Oh."

He grabs Lu Han's arm and holds him up, but the second his palms touch the bare skin on Lu Han's arm he jumps back as if in shock. 

Oh, is right. Because Lu Han is burning up and Minseok's touch felt simultaneously agonizing and lifesaving. He props a hand against the wall and tries to breath. "Bathroom... please." Can Minseok hear him begging? _Please help me, I just need just a minute and I'm desperate, I'm going to pass out right now, please help me. I just need to get to the-_

"Bathroom. Right. Come on. Here. Can I..." Minseok is asking permission to touch him again, and even if it's just to hold his elbow and guide him across the room, Lu Han practically crumbles right there. It's almost unbearable. And yet... Maybe could... ask... but... no, he shouldn't.

"Thank you," he pants in the doorway. He finds the lightswitch and crawls past the door, gratitude and relief on his face and he thinks he sees Minseok start to say something, but instead he hesitates. 

"No problem." Those are the last words Lu Han hears before he shuts the door in the face and locks it. 

 

 

 

_He doesn't see it. Nobody does, but as soon as the door closes, Minseok is on the other side breathing heavily, fingers prying at the woodgrain. Eyes closed, head on the wall beside it, his own body completely flushed._

 

 

Lu Han sinks to the floor and gasps, hand on his crotch. He's almost completely erect now. He can't quite say it's not because of the alpha outside the door. Why did it have to be Minseok? Why Minseok, of everybody in that room to look around and notice him? Of all the alphas... he should have had Jongdae walk him all the way to the door, but no, he had to be stupid and self-sufficient. All that and he didn't make it. Wouldn't have made it if not for Minseok.

He unzips his pants and scoots lower against the ground, mind hazy as he frees himself from his boxers. The first touch of his hand against his cock sends a shock of arousal all down his body from the roots of his hair down to the curl of his toes.

And then another thought enters his mind. Why not Minseok? Why not...

They've been on a couple dates. Their friends set them up. A single alpha. A single omega. Both foreigners, and people said they'd get along so great. It was true too. Well, if they could only get past the initial shyness. Minseok was so handsome, so polite and funny and Lu Han was halfway in love before dessert was even brought to their table. He considered letting Minseok kiss him goodnight. But then he chickened out. And after the next date, it wasn't him being shy. It was Minseok who chickened out.

And now it's Minseok on the other side of the door. 

He can smell him. Lu Han can goddamn smell him. Alpha. Something powerful. Desirable. He can't even call the guy without worrying about sounding too forward. What do alphas like these days? Do they like shy omegas? Maybe they don't. Maybe that's why Minseok hasn't called him either. Maybe that's the reason he never made a pass on him. Why he only touched him gently, when at all. It's possible he only agreed to the second date because that's how it had been set up. Go on a date, Lu Han. Minseok's a great guy. You'll like him. He likes football. The real kind, like you. Look I made you guys a reservation for Friday night. Oh, Lu Han, I gave Minseok some free tickets to a play I can't make it to after all. He said he'll call you about going. No obligations.

No obligations. Right.

It's entirely likely that his friend who pressured Lu Han into blind dating also pressured Minseok. Maybe they're not actually right for each other. Maybe...

But then why can he still smell him? 

Shouldn't he go away now? Can't he just... Lu Han groans. He's so hard, and his cock is leaking at the tip. He creates a tight circle with his fingers and thrusts between them using the natural lubrication there. With his other hand he pulls on the countertop and heaves himself to his knees. Just far enough that he can reach across the sink and twist the faucet. A gush of cold water streams into the basin and down the drain, but maybe it'll mask his sounds. It's the first impending orgasm of his heat cycle, and if he was at home he'd lock himself in his room and thrash around in his bed, rubbing his cock against the sheets and wishing he had something more... 

He whines, leaning against the cabinet door, his pants pushed down past his thighs. He tries to remember how he was taught to breath. Proper techniques to keep from hyperventilating. They usually work. They have before. 

But right now, he just wants release and there's an alpha right outside the door. 

He stuffs his hand into his mouth and bites down hard. His other hand speeds up, quicker, slicker, hips pulsing to keep up with his own grueling pace. He just... he just needs to finish... He pulls frustratedly at his dick, fingers buried under the ridge of the head and he presses his thumb hotly into the slit, around and around. He closes his eyes, snaps his head back against the wall with a loud smack. He groans, from the pain, from his orgasm. Cum gushes past his fingertips and runs down his hand. He gasps, hips still vibrating from the exertion and for a few seconds he can't breathe. There's silence, a ringing white sound, the trickle of water from the faucet, from his own gaping breaths when he finally gets ahold of his lungs. Then, another sound. Something else's breaths. Shallow, tight. Outside.

Lu Han is totally, totally fucked.

He crawls up the sink and bends over the faucet, cleaning his hand. Then he pulls his pants up, zips his fly. He tosses cold water onto his face and examines himself in the mirror. He totally looks like an omega in heat.

Fucked. Totally, fucked. 

The first orgasm is supposed to take the pressure off. It's supposed to give him some time. 

Instead, he feels a small trickle of lubrication escape from his ass and he whimpers, suddenly afraid.

 

 

He doesn't open the door for another few minutes, waiting until he's sure he won't jump Minseok the second he sees him. He thinks he looks put together. He washed his face and double-checked all this clothes. Nothing out of place, nothing showing. No stains, no erection. For now.

He unlocks the handle with small trepidation, but there's no one on the other side. Not immediately at least. 

Minseok is waiting a few steps away down the darkened hall. He looms ominously. Potent. Smells like a million dollars. Or maybe just sex. Lu Han feels staggered but he manages to stay upright and only blush. 

"Are you... okay now?" the alpha asks. 

Lu Han considers lying. Sure, I'm fine. I'll just wait around until halftime and have Jongdae take me home and until then ignore the fact that I really want to casually walk up to you and stand in front of you and put my hands on the wall and let you tug my pants down and fuck me-

"No." That's all he says. He stares at the carpet at Minseok's feet, watching the alpha's socked feet clench the ground. 

Another shout goes out from the living room, and Lu Han really hates the sound of it. Football, and its fans, and a game with rules he can't understand. A stranger's home - he's not even sure who it belongs to - and he just jacked off in said stranger's bathroom because his fucking heat came too soon and he felt too guilty to make Jongdae take him home. 

"Do you... need to go home? Who brought you here?" Minseok's question is soft, patient. Also very, very tense. 

"Jongdae. And yeah, but... I don't... He was so excited for tonight and..." He gulps, wanting to ask Minseok but too scared to actually do it.

"Oh."

There's resignation in that word. Lu Han hates it. Whoever heard of a shy alpha. Better still, why did he have to fall for a shy alpha who can stand outside an omega's door while he goes into heat but then not say anything about it afterwards.

"Minseok," he says directly, actually daring to look in the eye. 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you... would you..."

"You want me to take you home?"

"Yes."

They encounter Jongdae on the way out. He approaches Lu Han with a questioning stare, then almost backs away at a look from Minseok. He hovers behind him, but Lu Han can feel the spike of intensity in his pheromones. It takes a few tries before Lu Han get can get out the words, appeasing his friend and telling him it's okay, he's fine, but Minseok is taking him home, please don't worry. 

Then Minseok ushers him out of the apartment and through the parking lot, into his car where he waits for Lu Han to fumble with the seatbelt and latch it properly. All without touching him. When Lu Han would like for Minseok to touch him. 

They don't talk very much, but that's relatively normal for them. He tries to ask him what he thinks about American football. Lu Han hums his way through answering. Minseok asks him about his week. Lu Han tells him simply that it was fine. He asks Lu Han to remind him where to turn off to his apartment, and Lu Han does. It's hard, speaking. Speaking to a crush. With every word, every time he opens his mouth, he worries about what he might say. Will he even say anything, or just squeak. Maybe groan. 

He's been clenching his butt this whole time, thinking of profoundly unsexy thoughts. Anything to keep him from getting aroused right now. But being in the same car as Minseok is not helping. Even now, listening to the sound of the alpha breathing is making his cock twitch. And the alpha's scent makes him want to just kick back in the seat and touch himself.

After an agonizing ten minutes, Minseok parks the car besides Lu Han's door. Neither one of them move. Minseok turns off the engine but doesn't remove the keys. He doesn't look in Lu Han's direction. He's waiting. He's waiting for me to say something, Lu Han thinks, totally flustered. Totally fucked.

He clears his throat and Minseok looks over hesitatingly. 

"Minseok?" Lu Han doesn't wait for a response. "Is there a reason you didn't call me for a third date?"

"I... I didn't know if you wanted me to."

"I did." 

It's the boldest Lu Han has ever been. It looks too like he shocked Minseok with his quick answer. The alpha's eyelashes flutter and his hands twitch. Did Lu Han go too far? Did he overstep himself? Was that not a hopeful expression in Minseok's face just then?

But then alpha smiles, shyly, privately. Small enough to be vague, but big enough that Lu Han sees it.

"Okay. Let's go out again."

"Where?"

"I..." Minseok hazards a small laugh. "I don't know. I'm terrible at planning things."

"How about here. Now?"

The sound of Minseok gulping echoes throughout the entire car. "Do you... you're sure you want to...?"

And Lu Han nods, resolute.

They move slowly, exiting each on their side of the car. And Minseok follows behind Lu Han when they approach his door, keys out, latch unclicking. The screech of the door out of its frame and the snap of a lightswitch right inside the room. He slams the door behind Minseok and looks around. He's alone tonight, no idea where his roommate is, but his bedroom is just across the way and his ass is leaking again. He holds his breath and doesn't look behind him. Instead, he kicks off his shoes and tosses his keys on a table and walks to his room.

He pauses at the doorway, looks over his shoulder. Minseok is still waiting beside the door.

"Please?" Lu Han repeats. Then he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the ground.

Minseok is behind him just seconds later. They both groan when the alpha cages him from behind, hands splayed over Lu Han's belly, hardening cock pressing against the back of Lu Han's pants and he slots his mouth against the side of Lu Han's neck and kisses him there. It's hot and wet, a tiny bit hesitant, but a sigh of relief and arousal slips from Lu Han's lips. He throws his head back over Minseok's shoulder and places his hands impatiently over Minseok's. After all this time he just wants Minseok to touch him, kiss him, rub him. And if it takes Lu Han guiding Minseok's smaller hand down his front and over the bulge of his pants, so be it. He bucks into it shamelessly, no longer hiding his arousal, no longer masking his sighs. And it's gratifying, hearing Minseok in turn.

"Fuck, Lu Han..." the alpha pants into his ear. "I... I want..."

"Touch me, please," Lu Han whines. He guides Minseok's other hand to his zipper and between their two mismatched hands they manage to get it open and down his thighs. Minseok latches onto his cock through his boxers and touches him, stroking, rubbing. All in time to the sounds of his lips attacking Lu Han's throat. 

Lu Han tugs his boxers all the way out when Minseok starts to walk them towards the bed. 

They're the wrong height for this, Lu Han just a few inches taller. He doesn't care though. Screw being a tall omega in a strange land, too afraid of the locals to ever ask for what he wants. 

"Minseok..." he cries, when the alpha drops him over the side of the bed. He pants are down by his ankles, and Minseok is fully clothes, but fuck, the feeling of Minseok's mouth on his shoulder blades, along his spine, arms pinning him down with one hand grazing along his bare waist. It's tantalizing, the balls of his fingers stroking there in time with his mouth. It's just not enough. "Minseok..." he tries again.

"What?" Minseok whispers sexily, breath tickling the small of his back, his fingers grazing across the crest of his ass towards his leaking rim. 

"Knot me."

For answer, Minseok moans and slides his fingers between his cheeks where trickles of the slick lubricating fluid have been steadily seeping out. Lu Han holds his breath and fists his hands in the sheets, gasping anyways when the first finger broaches his entrance. He shouldn't even be this aroused. His heat only just began and yet here he is leaking like it's already the second day. 

"It's you... uggh, why is it you?" 

"Why is it me, what?" Minseok responds huskily, knuckle deep as he stretches Lu Han open. The glide of his finger against his walls is foreign and strange. Lu Han is used to his own fingers, when he even bothers. 

"You smelled... _smell_ so good." He grounds his cheek against the matress and pants. 

"Do I?" Minseok laughs like he really doesn't know. "I don't suppose you know what you've been doing to me then? Because fuck, Lu Han..."

He slips in a second finger. He's laying off to the side now, fully clothed, his legs tangled with Lu Han's while he works the last of Lu Han's clothes off his ankles and feet. 

"I sensed you across the room," he whispers in his ear. "I couldn't believe you were there... like that... If anyone else had approached you then I don't know what I would have done."

"I didn't think you were so interested in me," Lu Han pines. 

Minseok stops stroking long enough to lay his head down next to Lu Han's, face to face, and for one withering second he stares deeply into his eyes. Then his gaze drops to his lips and the first kiss is both everything Lu Han dreamed of and nothing he expected. 

What it's like to be laying next to an alpha, in the middle of his heat, he's never experienced this before. Moreover, he asked this one to knot him, and this 'one' isn't just anybody, it's Minseok. Minseok, shy and quiet and infinitely attractive and too scared to ask Lu Han out for a third date on his own because-

"I wanted to kiss you so bad..." he whispers, lips barely disconnecting before he attacks them again. His hand leaves Lu Han's entrance, gliding with moist fingers up Lu Han's hips and he pushes him gently onto his side, the better to kiss him again. "I wanted to kiss you but I was afraid you'd think I was too forward." 

Lu Han parts his lips, eyes clenched shut, as Minseok's tongue broaches into his mouth. It's hot and heavy, moist gasps that overwhelm every sense. He doesn't even know how to kiss back. He grabs Minseok's shirt and pulls him closer, chest to chest, crotch to crotch, frustrated when the only contact of any worth is met by clothing. 

Minseok draws back, amused at Lu Han's face. "What?" he teases, letting his hand stray lower to brush against Lu Han's fully erect cock.

"Clothes."

"Oh?" says Minseok. "So strip me then."

And damn, what an offer. Lu Han wants to do it. Throw Minseok on his back and take his time to unbutton every single button on his shirt, maybe kiss the exposed skin as it becomes available. He wants to straddle his legs and play with his zipper, perhaps suckle Minseok's cock as it comes alive, teasing the shape of the knot that even now, through the outer layer of the alpha's pants he can feel when he strokes his hand across. 

He shakes his head. "I can't. Not now, not right now, Minseok. Don't tease me, please, please. I need you right now." 

Because his ass is stretched, already wider and more ready than usual, and there's a steady stream of slick pulling between his cheeks and collecting on the backs of his thighs. Minseok's hand smells of it. He can smell himself on the alpha already and he just wants to be fucked, to be knotted, and instead Minseok is kissing him like he's the most precious thing in the world. 

"Okay?" Minseok smiles, his eyes blown. "Another time then. Get on your back."

Before his eyes Minseok stands off and strips off his clothes, shirt gone, pants gone. Socks stranded on the floor next to the pile of their discarded clothes, and his cock is huge and growing ever larger, a thickening knot near the base. Minseok strokes himself as he climbs back on the bed and Lu Han shivers before he even gets near. He parts his legs willingly, opening himself up, gasping when Minseok bends down to lick his cock instead of entering him already. 

"Condom," says Minseok, as he pulls away. Lu Han groans, but he nods a second later. His shoves his hand out blindly towards the side table, seeking the drawer handle, distracted however by Minseok sinking his lips fully over Lu Han's erection and sucking deeply.

"Minseok!" Lu Han gasps in frustration. He could let this go on, but then he'll never make it long enough to feel the alpha's knot.

"Sorry," Minseok laughs, not sorry at all. He lets Lu Han fish around the drawer though and then sort through his offerings. "For an alpha?" Minseok observes one of the individual condom packets that's made specifically for knotting. It's a simple question, but there's a hint of jealousy there. 

"I..." Lu Han stutters, "it was part of a combination pack... I've never... before..."

His answer apparently passes muster. A moment later, Minseok has the packet ripped open, the rubber sitting snuggly around his erection. It'll grow, Lu Han thinks. The condom and Minseok's cock, both. He shudders at that, imaginging it inside him and a wave of heat warps his body. Minseok strokes his fingers between Lu Han's thighs, gathering lube, and he wipes it around his hefty-sized cock, coating it evenly while his uses his other hand to push three fingers inside of Lu Han. 

He wants it now, everything. Minseok, now.

But he also knows this will hurt, so he lets Minseok take care of him, even though he thinks he might break just in the waiting. Three fingers become four, briefly. And then Minseok aligns himself to Lu Han's entrance and pushes just the tip inside.

Lu Han groans. It's large, intrusive, but he's also so wet and eager. He feels his body sucking it inside, willing it inside. Minseok holds his body still, one hand on his cock, the other on the inside of Lu Han's thigh. When he sinks in a little further he lets go of himself and strokes Lu Han instead. It relieves some of the pressure. In fact it relieves _a lot_ of the pressure. Minseok is so dexturous with his fingers. They glide and twist, dabble at the head and retreat towards Lu Han's balls, working him into a frenzy so much that he isn't even aware of Minseok bottoming out until the alpha leans over to kiss him again. 

"Ready?" he says, barely any space between their lips. Lu Han gathers his breath and Minseok kisses his nose. 

"Y-yes."

He feels it then, a slow building of pressure against his walls. Minseok pulls away from his mouth and sits back. He pushes Lu Han's thighs up, almost bending him in half and he holds his breath, grunting slightly. It begins with a slow rocking, Minseok dragging the small knot back an inch, then forward, back and forward, rocking it in, easing Lu Han in. But it builds, and the pain slowly builds, and Lu Han has the urge to cry. What idiotic gene is it that makes him want to endure this? Why does he crave it? Pain, the pressure, the invasive knot that-

"Fuck!" he screeches. The knot has built up and moved forward, inching into the head of Minseok's cock and where it's pressing now has nothing to do with pain and everything to do with a blinding kind of pleasure. It's unendurable though, that pleasure. At first he wants it gone and then he wants it to last and... the more he thinks about it, the more he wants it to last. 

"Tell me if it's too much," Minseok reassures him, pausing for one long moment.

"No, no, no, keep going," Lu Han cries. 

At some point Minseok resumes stroking, this time aligning with his thrusts. There's nothing hard and fast, it's all slow and steady, and who knew Minseok had such control? Lu Han has only heard of alphas who get so caught up in their pleasure that they do nothing except pound and pound and pound until their partner is near dying with the intensity.

"Are you... close?" Lu Han pants out in wonder.

"Are you?" Minseok asks in return. 

"No... well, m-maybe y-yeah." With the way Minseok has a stranglehold on his cock, Lu Han won't be making it much longer. 

A low rumble startles him, Minseok actually laughing. "I... I wanted to drag this out. Don't want it to end... Lu Han, please tell me this isn't a one-time thing...?"

"Fuck, no way." Lu Han will laugh at himself later, if he remembers these words. "If you even think about leaving after this, you're a dead alpha, oh my God!" he screams when the knot brushes past his prostate again and stays there, pulsing, hovering, bringing Lu Han to brink of orgasm. 

"Well then good," Minseok murmurs. He strokes Lu Han then at a brutal pace, thrusts coming in faster and in only a few seconds Lu Han feels himself passing over that cliff. His body arches, toes curling and he cries out loud, suddenly torn as if between two worlds. Minseok doesn't stop moving. He continues thrusting, steadily, evenly. The pace of it is maddening, especially when Lu Han is thrashing wildly on the bed. 

"Fuck, come already won't you!" he shouts. The alpha's face is reddened, his face screwed up in concentration, and Lu Han just desperately wants to see what he looks like when he too comes over the edge. 

Lu Han starts to beat his hips to meet Minseok's thrusts. He's tired, spent, very nearly to the point of overstimulation, but he succeeds in drawing Minseok's attention because moments later, a string of filthy words fall from Minseok's lips. He falls over onto Lu Han's stomach, body convusing. Lu Han feels the knot, as if it's expanding and just when he thinks he can't bear the strain, all of sudden Minseok is whimpering as he rocks in place, trying to hold himself up and completely failing to do so. 

Lu Han feels the stretch in his thighs, the position growing uncomfortable, but it's a good thing he's flexible and can endure this situation. The expression on Minseok's face is almost enough. Lips open, short breaths, his chest heaving up and down and yeah... this is a prime viewing spot for everything Lu Han has ever wanted in a partner. An alpha, like Minseok. Who would have thought. 

He runs a hand lazily through Minseok's hair, sweat intermingling with his bangs. He looks so thoroughly wrecked and Lu Han is so thoroughly tired. He just wants to turn over and curl up, maybe snuggle for the rest of the evening. Was there a party going on earlier? Does anyone even care? Who cares about sports or partying when Minseok suddenly looks up past Lu Han's tickling fingers and gives him the best and sexiest grin Lu Han has ever seen.

Best night ever. 

And the better thing still, Lu Han is already getting hard just thinking of everything else they can do now tonight. Now that he's got an alpha all to himself. 


End file.
